the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Pál Pruck
(Imre) Pál Pruck (Budapest, End of December 1942 - 2000) 1956 Liberty Warrior, Driver. He was raised as a state caretaker institution, and lived in Rákospalota. After completing the eighth grade in July 1956, he became an industrial student. In October-November 1956, he was not until the age of 14 in the Revolution, he joined the Liberty Fighters at the Corvin Cinema on 23 October. Photograph of the American magazine Life, Michael Rougier, captured him as he carried a rifle. His picture traveled in November 1956 to the world press. Pruck later returned to the industrial-student home, for his 1956 role he was not investigated and was not held accountable. In the documentary "Living with us," in 1986, he said, "It was balh, we liked it, we were guys, we were free, nobody was commanded." At age 17 he joined a band. They owned a car, motorbikes, stolen bicycles, cracked benches. That is why Pruck and one of his companions received two or three years' imprisonment for two or more years, a year ago. He moved to the Emergency Repair Facility from where he escaped. In 1968 he was arrested again for a car accident. He married in 1970 and had three children born. He got a driving license and worked for a construction company. He died of lung cancer in 2000. In honor of the 60th anniversary of the Revolution and War of Independence of 1956, the memorial commemorative of this organization has highlighted hundreds of its protracted images of firewalls in Budapest, with the public focusing on the historical narratives focusing on the intellectuals. In the framework of this campaign, a wall murals appeared on a Great King Louis Fire Road, He depicted an armed boy of 14 to 15 years. In the wall paintings, the name of actor Dózsa László was presented, but one of the spectators of the RTL News, János Szakács started to discuss. He claims that the boy on the picture is named Pál Pruck (1942-2000), which is also supported by the picture capture of a photo published in Life magazine. This was denied in the statement of Mary Schmidt, highlighting that an experiment had already been made to identify the person in the photo, and there was no reason to doubt the statement by László Dózsa as no one refuted it; but after Pál Pruck's daughter, Erik Pukkó, Erik Csukéné protested in an open letter against a statement that violated his father's memory. Erika Pruck called for a personal conversation clarifying the situation. Nevertheless, the House of Terror Museum, in the memorial exhibition of the 1956 Revolution, still depicted the name of László Dózsa in May 2017 in the photograph. In early July 2018, the firewall was painted. "I did not show anybody to anyone, I did not even get anyone to take a picture. Whether it's being photographed or photographed, how do I know my name, is still a secret to me, "said Pruck in the program of Hungarian Television with Us History in 1986. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies